


脱衣服

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	脱衣服

在客人刚进门的时候接过他的外套是一种礼仪，很寻常的事情。但是直接从肩膀上把人家的衣服扒下来就比较亲密了，基本只有爱人和佣人会这么干，或者秘书。  
汉弗莱第一次帮他脱外套的时候伯纳德简直惶恐，爵士的手指不经意地蹭过了他颈部的皮肤，取下他的外套搭在自己手臂上，又把围巾抽了下来。伯纳德偷看他，汉弗莱倒是很自在地把衣服挂了起来，牙尖嘴利地讽刺着什么新闻。伯纳德当然记起汉弗莱也曾当过首席私人秘书，难怪这么熟练。  
首席私人秘书在的时候这一工作一般不会落在别人肩上，除了与权力的距离暗示出的地位高低以外，还有很重要的职责明确问题。如果这是竞争上岗的工作，那么过于热心的人无疑会被当做谄媚和狗腿，甚或居心叵测。  
伯纳德的业务也是很熟练的。特别是对现在这位不拘小节的大臣吉姆·哈克，一定要在进来的时候赶紧迎上去扒下他的大衣，否则他就会风风火火地在走到办公桌之前就脱完了，这时候可能会面对在他问日程的时候尴尬地提醒他领带歪了的风险。之前也有喜欢摆派头的大臣似乎十分享受这一过程，优雅而做作地等着秘书上来扒他的衣服，然后美滋滋地坐下来发号施令。  
伯纳德承认被汉弗莱扒外衣的感觉很好，西装这种有着烦琐的穿着规矩和礼仪的衣物偏偏层层叠叠又限制活动，稍一大意不是这里皱了就是那里歪了，板正的肩部设计让人抬完手就要把身上重新整理一番。这时候有人在身后帮你把大衣脱下来就很方便，省得把里面的衣服给蹭歪了。好吧，省略这些牵强附会的话，伯纳德只是喜欢进家门的时候有人在等他。他很习惯在家里帮汉弗莱脱大衣，但可没奢望上司会回馈他同样的体贴。  
有时候太熟练也不是什么好事。某天下午伯纳德有急事找汉弗莱，在他的门口搓着手等，汉弗莱回来的时候穿着风衣，走路带起一阵风雨味。  
“怎么了？”  
伯纳德跟着他走进去，很自然地把手伸到汉弗莱的肩头脱下了他的风衣，拿在手里想要挂起来才发现这不是他熟悉的办公室布局，而汉弗莱的首席私人秘书格拉汉正站在私人办公室门口，垂着双手震惊地看着他。  
事后伯纳德费了半天口舌才让格拉汉相信，自己只是给大臣脱衣服习惯了，绝对不是想抢他的工作。格拉汉其实没信，但是想想伯纳德走钢丝一般双重忠诚的工作，需要偶尔对汉弗莱表示一下立场也是情有可原；不像他自己，无需借此表达什么。  
不久后发生的另一件事动摇了格拉汉的想法，甚至扰乱了他提出一个新的合理解释的能力。那天汉弗莱陪大臣去内阁开会，他和伯纳德也跟着各自的主公，包里提着沉甸甸的文件。两位上司回来的时候还在激烈地讨论着会上的事务，四人一起来到了大臣的办公室。  
等他把包放下去找寻领导身影的时候，再次看到伯纳德自然流畅又熟练地扒下了汉弗莱的衣服！伯纳德把大衣搭在手腕上随即去取围巾，汉弗莱爵士保持着那种嘲讽的笑容“带着敬意”指出大臣的错误，而大臣则忿忿地反驳着。  
除了他，似乎没人察觉到异常。我是谁、我在哪？我是不是已经弄丢了工作？格拉汉见鬼地看着这一切，目瞪口呆。  
随即发生的事情给他停滞的思维带来更大的震撼：汉弗莱爵士转过身，面对着伯纳德，摸上了他的肩膀，一边继续着抑扬顿挫的陈述一边脱下了伯纳德的大衣，在衣服落到手肘以下的时候几乎可以说是把人圈在了怀里！  
伯纳德和汉弗莱先后反应了过来。汉弗莱慌忙把手里的衣服塞给了伯纳德，并偷偷朝格拉汉使了个眼色。格拉汉同他眼神确认，随即张着嘴，迟疑着、犹豫着靠近了大臣，悄悄伸出了双手。  
“我知道文官不会喜欢这个，汉弗莱，但是我已经——”等等。哈克停住了，为什么伯纳德在他面前的时候却有人在后面帮他脱衣服？他回过头，看到做贼一样的格拉汉。  
汉弗莱和伯纳德交换了一个心虚的眼神，后者的脸已经红透了。不行，一定要转移一下大臣的注意力，汉弗莱想。  
“这是什么新的人事调——”哈克疑惑地问。  
“有魄力！！！大臣，您的想法很有魄力！”  
“动……有魄力？？？为什么？！”


End file.
